I'll Stand By You
by pureseduction08
Summary: Inspired by Glee's rendition of I'll Stand by You performed by Finn.


Hi Readers! This is my first fanfiction ever. I was inspired by Glee's I'll Stand by You and decided to write about Ruka and Hotaru's Drama slash Tragedy. Hahaha! I've always wanted more emotions from them. So, here it is! Enjoy!

I've added a new character.. You'll know him along the story.. thanks!

*Senior High at Alice Academy*

**_at a concert_**

"Good evening to all! How're you doing? Eto, this song is dedicated to my long lost childhood friend. I missed her so much that I decided to look for her. And here I am." Smiles. Laughter echoed from the crowd as he looks for Hotaru.

The moment emerald and amethyst met, he said, "Do you remember the promise we made? 'I'll stand by you. I won't let anybody hurt you.'"

He looks again through the crowd while smiling, "We may have been apart for so many years, demo, I'll never forget the laughter we shared and the tears we shed. You may be the Ice Queen now but I'll always see through you."

He looks at Hotaru again. "This is for you Hotaru."

The crowd buzzed after hearing the Ice Queen's name but the noise didn't even reach Hotaru's ears. She sat emotionless but her knuckles were white from gripping her seat and her eyes glistened with tears as she remembered her childhood friend and her first love, Takumi Hanazono. She has a reputation to keep you know.

Two rows behind her seat seated Ruka, her EX-boyfriend. During Takumi's opening speech, he noticed Hotaru's sudden stillness. He wondered why though, but he shook those thoughts away.

It had been a month since they broke apart, but one thing's for sure, he was feeling jealous. He never knew any guy could bring out such emotion to the Ice Queen. Even though they had their fair share of memories, sometimes he thinks that Hotaru's just with him because he's good business. She rarely shows emotions in front of him, just an itsy bitsy weeny smile. His thoughts were cut off as Takumi began to sing.

***I'll Stand By You (by Glee)***

Takumi held the microphone as he locks his eyes with Hotaru. Behind him is a big projector. As images popped, he sang.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

Hotaru felt immobilized. She never thought that he would come looking for her. Her eyes widened as she saw their childhood pictures. She remembered Takumi's passion for photography since they were young. He would always take picture of her unaware. That's how she is now. She's maintained the reputation of the Ice Queen so that people won't be able to read her easily. But even then, she knew that Takumi was the one who understood her, the other half of her flame.

_Don't, be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

As Takumi sang, he remembered how Hotaru smiled and laughed, cried and whined. These were the precious memories he kept while writing this song. He used to take pictures of her unaware. He loved her before even though he knew she may not have felt the same way. They were best of friends, which made their relationship more special.

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

He went down the stage's steps towards Hotaru, his eyes never leaving her. He fought so hard to keep his tears at bay to deliver his message through this song.

As Hotaru noticed him going down, she panicked. She was about to stand but Mikan held her hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. She returned it, letting her know she was grateful.

Mikan glanced at the back rows and caught Natsume's glance, who was seated beside Ruka. They seem to communicate as though relating to the song Takumi sang and gave each other smiles.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

As Takumi went near Hotaru, he knelt down. He grasped her hand with his free hand, giving it a light squeeze. Hotaru let one lone tear drop and covered her eyes with her hands. The tears she had long kept on were falling. Hotaru thought, 'Damn these tears. Don't cry. Don't cry.' She dried her tears and glared at Takumi.

Takumi just smiled at her and pulled her to the stage.

Ruka was watching all of these. He was hurt, hurt so bad. He was having his share of anger and hurt. Angry because of Takumi and hurt because of emotions that Hotaru so readily gave to Takumi. He badly wanted to snatch her hand from that Takumi guy. But he decided to keep silent, knowing that he was the one who broke up with her. He thought, 'Hotaru, gomen. I want you so badly, demo, I can't love you if you won't tell me that you love me too.'

_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

Hotaru was resisting as she was dragged by Takumi. As they reached the stage, Takumi faced her and continued singing.

_Hey, why you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

Not wanting to stare at his eyes, she looked behind them, at the projector. Her back was facing the crowd as she held her hands at her face, not wanting anybody to see her water works.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_You don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

'_Cause even if you're wrong_

'Takumi, why are you doing this? The wall I built was easily broken down. Please…' Tears continued to fall as he sang. She leaned on his shoulder to cry.

Takumi had a few tears falling from his eyes. He never dried them away. He missed Hotaru, he was never going to deny that. As Hotaru leaned on his shoulder, he did not hesitate to hug her with this free arm.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_

_You feel it all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

As the song came to an end, pictures of Hotaru smiling flashed through the projector. Ruka felt envious. 'I've never seen her smile like that. I shouldn't have left her. Gomen Hotaru… I want you to smile like that, for me. Only for me.'

"Eto, arigatou minna-san! I wrote this song especially for Hotaru. I know you all call her Ice Queen, demo she's not. Hotaru only shows emotions to the ones she cares about. She may be cold at first, but the smile she gives you is all worth the risk.

"I had to get through her just to see her smile and laugh. She rarely shows emotions for a few days, months or years, " Takumi said while laughing, "but that's what makes her special."

He faced Hotaru and held her face while drying her tears. "Hotaru, I love you. I loved you very much. I know we both have moved on, but I want you to know that I'll always be your best friend. Aside from Mikan, of course." He gave her a peck on the forehead, earning him a 'Pervert' from Hotaru.

He then told the crowd, "For those who are pursuing her," giving a wink at Ruka, "have a little patience. It's all worth it. Anyways, thank you again minna-san! Until next time."

As they went through the back stage, Takumi hugged Hotaru close to him. She hugged back.

"Hotaru, you have to go now, right? Ruka's waiting; you know where to find him."

She abruptly pulled away, "How'd you-?" "I just know." She gave him a grateful smile and a peck on the cheek while saying 'Thank You'.

As he saw Hotaru going farther, he held his head up high while closing his eyes. *Sigh* "Hotaru, I wish you happiness, your happiness is mine. I love you." He glanced through the forest once again, then left.

Hotaru dashed through her laboratory as she went to find Ruka. Her eyes showed happiness and worry. She stopped by the door, keeping her face composed.

As she opened the door, she saw Ruka sitting at the chair, his back facing her. She wanted to hug him so bad, but knew not to. Not when things were shaky.

"Gomen Hotaru. I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I've said to you." His voice cracking as he apologized.

"Ruka, I-"

"No, let me finish first." He stood up and faced her, with his head hung low. Suddenly, Hotaru was engulfed in his warm arms. She thought, 'Oh God, how I missed this warmth…'

He held her tight. "Hotaru. Hotaru. Hotaru." He chanted her name as he cried silently at her shoulder. "Gomen… I'm such a jerk. I should've never left you. Even though you're not showing me any emotions, it's okay! I'll always be waiting for you. I'll always be here for you. I've hurt you so badly. As that guy held you, I felt undeniable rage. I realized then that I don't want any guy to hold you, aside from me. I realized then how stupid I was to leave you just because you never showed any emotion. I should've known better. I should've understood you. Demo, I failed you Hotaru…"

Hotaru held him close as he asked for forgiveness and cried. She too, cried with him. "Ruka, it's okay. I admit I was hurt but it taught me a good lesson. I also realized a few things from our break up. Raise you head and dry your tears, now. I forgive you." She held his head between her hands and kept their foreheads closed. She smiled through their tears.

"Hotaru, I love you. Then and now, I always will. Remember the song? _I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you_. This is my promise Hotaru."

Hotaru looked at him, and gave him a smile through tear-streaked eyes, "Hai, I'll hold on to that."

They looked at each other lovingly. As their faces went nearer, they both prayed silently, _**'I love you and I pray this will last forever.' **_

Hotaru hugged Ruka and whispered the three words he so longed to hear, "I love you, Ruka. Don't ever doubt it. I love you, then and forever."

-THE END-


End file.
